Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to network technology, and more particularly to web browsers.
Background Art
The growth of the Internet has resulted in a large number of content rich websites. When users navigate to a website or a content area, they perform various tasks within the content area. For instance, a user may choose to perform a task such as searching for content within a website. To assist users in searching for content, many websites have their own search engines which allow users to search for content within the websites or search for specialized types of information. For example, a website may provide a “search box” on its home page to allow users to search for content. In order to use a website's search box, users first navigate to the website and then search content using the search box. In addition to searching a website, users may perform other tasks. In many cases users perform a certain task or a certain combination of tasks during repeated visits to a website or content area.
For many users who frequently navigate to a certain website and perform the same task during recurring visits to the website, a multi-step process of first navigating to a website and then performing a certain task is time consuming and degrades a user's experience.